


[Podfic] no matter what the storybooks say by wardo_wedidit

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [28]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 5+1 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Books, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Download Available, M/M, Married Life, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Reading, Reading Aloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofno matter what the storybooks sayby wardo_wedidit.Author's summary:“What if I read that too?” Patrick asks one day over breakfast, setting David’s coffee down carefully on the table as he watches his husband flip his book over to concentrate on his breakfast.David shoots him a startled look. “Do you want to?”Or, five times Patrick reads a book of David’s, and one they read together.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] no matter what the storybooks say by wardo_wedidit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no matter what the storybooks say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994620) by [wardo_wedidit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardo_wedidit/pseuds/wardo_wedidit). 



> Thank you to wardo_wedidit for having blanket permission to podfic! Especially for such a wonderful fic that inclines itself to being read aloud.
> 
> This is a gift for sunlightsymphony for the In Your Shoes challenge of Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.

**This is a podfic of _no matter what the storybooks say_** **by wardo_wedidit.**

**Author Summary:**

_“What if I read that too?” Patrick asks one day over breakfast, setting David’s coffee down carefully on the table as he watches his husband flip his book over to concentrate on his breakfast._

_David shoots him a startled look. “Do you want to?”_  


Or, five times Patrick reads a book of David’s, and one they read together.

 **Fandom:** Schitt's Creek

 **Pairing(s):** Patrick Brewer/David Rose

 **Original Fiction** :[ by wardo_wedidit on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994620#bookmark-form)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 43:36

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/no-matter-what-the-storybooks-say-final-mixdown/NoMatterWhatTheStorybooksSay_FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic features the song Celebrate Life by Nicolas Jeudy.
> 
> It also features the following sound effect:
> 
> [Page Turn - Please Turn Over (PTO) - paper_turn_over](https://freesound.org/people/flag2/sounds/63318/) by flag2.
> 
> Thanks again to wardo_wedidit for having blanket permission!
> 
> If you'd like to chat, you can find me on tumblr as fishandchipsandvinegar.
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
